Cheater, Cheater
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: Nate, Blair, and Jenny. Not a very good combination. What happens when Nate and Blair are together?
1. Cheater Cheater

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. They belong to Cecily von Ziegesar.

Cheater, Cheater

Nate Archibald. Who truly knows who he is? Does he even know who he is? He's the typical New Yorker, quiet, stoned, oh, and probably the most messed up kid there. But wait, doesn't every parent do drugs and then blames it on their _son? _Don't they all have parents who don't care what they do?

Nate sat on the steps of the elite prep school he attended. Jenny sat beside him, chirping and blabbering about whatever she talks about when she gets on a kick and _never_ shuts up. Dan was giving him cold looks, Blair and Serena were looking at him when they thought he wasn't looking and whispering, Chuck and his monkey sat on the wall, whispering. Vanessa was filming him. Jenny hit his arm.

"What the heck?" he asked, looking at her. She pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He looked away and found himself staring at the perfect Blair.

"Of course I am," he muttered and she launched back into her discussion. Agnes, Penelope, and Hazel started gossiping about Nate looking at Blair when Jenny was sitting right next to him. Isabel and Katie sauntered over to Blair and Serena and the four of them engaged into their morning gossiping.

"Nate!" Jenny hissed. He stood and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, Jenny, I just remembered that I, uh, have to call my dad," he said. Jenny frowned at him, but he walked away and around to the back of the school. A brunette walked around and placed her hands on his chest.

"Hello, handsome, miss me?" she asked. He shrugged and kissed her lips. "Maybe I should stay away and see where that takes us."

"Don't get your hopes up, Blair," he said, brushing a curl from her forehead. She shrugged and leaned into his warm embrace. "So, what have you been up to?"  
"Oh, you know, shopping in Paris. Speaking of that, I bought you the best Christmas present in the world," she said, acting all the more excited Blair gets.

"Perfect," he said. "And I also bought the most amazing present for you when I managed to escape from Jenny." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She put her finger on the tip of his nose and drew away.

"Why do you stay with that trash?" she asked, pouting. He shrugged. "Why don't you stay with me?"

"Don't start, Blair, we'll be with each other before Christmas. I'm breaking up with her tonight and then we can be together," he said. She smiled and pulled away slightly at the smell of his breath.

"Next time, brush your teeth after hanging with your friends," she said, waving her hand in front of her nose. He laughed and pulled her to him.

"Very funny, Blair Waldorf," he said, kissing her lips.

_All you Upper East Siders, stay in contact for all the juicy news that's in store. Why is __**B**__and __**N**__ sneaking around?____Why doesn't he just tell little __**J**__ the truth?____And, what about __**S**__? She's been awful calm lately, no major drama. And __**C**__? He doesn't need anyone when he has that dumb ferratt, or is a monkey? Who knows? Keep in touch and I'll dish out all the news to you!_

**A/N: Is this good? Bad? Should I keep updating? Please, please, tell me! I love reviews, especially one's telling me that my writing is good. **


	2. The Breakup

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. They belong to Cecily von Ziegesar.

The Breakup

Nate sat next to Blair in his bedroom. He flipped to his stomach and searched through the channels. Nothing was on as usual. He looked at Blair, who was scrolling through her phone and sighing impatiently.

"What?" he asked. She looked at him and shook her head.

"It's nothing, just that service sucks here," she said, sighing. "Did you tell her yet?"

"Tell who what?" Nate asked, still in a bit of a haze. She sighed again and gave him a look.

"Little Jenny Humphrey! Have you told her that you're with me yet?" she asked. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "You didn't. You ass, you said you were-"

"Relax, Blair, I'll drop the bomb tonight when I go over there for dinner," he said, stroking her cheek. "Then we can be together." She pursed her lips like she didn't believe him. "I swear."

"Then why don't I believe you, Nate?" she asked. He pulled her on top of him and ran his hand through her dark hair.

"Because I'm actually telling the truth," he said and brought her lips down to his.

Nate stood with his hands in his pockets on the elevator. Jenny was babbling about her clothes and whatever the else she talked about when he didn't listen. The doors opened and they walked into the house. He stopped himself from blanching at the smell of old fish mixed with her dad's feet. He took her arm and pulled her into her bedroom before she could say a word.

"I have to tell you something, Jenny," he said. She looked at her door and then at him.

"You'd better hurry because Dad's going to have dinner done," she said, sitting on the bed. She patted the spot next to her, but he didn't move. "What's wrong, Nate?"

"I can't date you anymore," he blurted out. Great, way to be poise.

"What?" she whispered, blinking rapidly. He shrugged and tried to act like it wasn't a big deal. "It's that bitch, Blair, isn't it? She's trying to break us apart, but it won't work, right?"

"No, it isn't, Jenny," he said, sighing. "The truth is Blair and I have been dating, okay? That's why I'm breaking up with you. We never truly broke up."

"You bastard!" she screamed. He stood there as she let out her anger. "You cheater, I'd call you a slut, and a ton of other things if you were a girl, so consider yourself one and think of yourself as those words! You are a...a cheater, a player, and a druggie! You think I'm going to let you get away with this? Think again, Nate Archibald, think again." He turned. "You're a bastard and a sick man, get over yourself."

He gritted his teeth to keep from telling her off and just walked out. Rufus opened his mouth to speak, but closed it after seeing Nate's face and hearing his daughter's bedroom door slam. Nate climbed into his town car and watched as New York sailed by.

_ Alright, Gossipers, listen here and listen closely: Will __**N**__ choose __**B**__? Or, did he think that __**Little J**__ was actually right for once? Maybe __**B**__'s a bitch, and maybe she isn't. What's __**S**__'s take on this? Does she approve? Poor, poor __**C**__. All he has is a stupid animal that I'm not quite sure what it is. _

**A/N: I'm not quite sure that I'm impressed with this chapter. I think I will update, but I don't know unless you help me. Was this chapter as good as the first? Please, please tell me!**


	3. Dramarama

**A/N: Okay, you asked for another chapter and here it is. I need reviews and I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. It belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar.**

Drama-rama

Nate sat in English, but couldn't focus. Blair kept sending him notes that he never wrote back to. _How did it go? Did you do it? Are we able to see each other now? Who gave a damn in the first place? Please talk to me, Nate!_

He finally shot her a cold look and wrote a simple word: _Later._ She had glared at him, but the notes had stopped. He grabbed Serena's arm after class.

"What's wrong, Nate?" she asked. He looked at Blair, who was talking with her gossipy friends.

"I need to ask you something," he said, letting go of her arm.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Blair's being a bitch, and I don't mean her normal bitchiness, I mean seriously bitchy. I don't think me and her dating again would be a good idea, we're better off friends, like me and you, don't you think?" he asked. She stared at him. "Am I not making any sense or something?"

"No, you're making perfect sense, it's just, Nate, Blair really likes you. All she talks about is you two hitting Paris and everywhere else together. Jenny's heartbroken, but she'll get over it. You know Blair, she'll stab you in the back if she doesn't get her way. She's nice when she's with you, but you do what you want to," she said. He stared after her.

"You have it bad, man," Chuck said, approaching with his monkey. Nate stared at the creature.

"Do you have to take that thing everywhere?" he asked. Chuck stroked the animal.

"Don't hurt his feelings, Nathaniel, he's not as forgiving as I am. Sounds like Blair, doesn't he?" he asked. Nate sighed.

"You're saying I should date Blair?"

"No."

"Fine, I won't date her."

"No."

"No what?"

"No, you should date her."

"Why?"

"She's a bitch, you're a druggie, perfect combination."

"At least I have a girlfriend, you just have that stupid monkey."

"What girlfriend?" Chuck asked. "Your call, man, do what you want because that's always what you do." Nate walked as he too walked away before slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out of the classroom.

Blair arrived right on time. Nate stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. What was he up to?

"What's wrong?" she asked. He didn't move when she tried to enter. "Nate?"

"I can't do this, Blair," he said.

"Do what?"

"Me and you. I can't date you," he said. "Sorry."

"Nate!"

"No, Blair, I'm tired of your shit, you just...you just need to come off your high horse or something and get over yourself. No one cares about what you look like anymore, it's how much of a bitch you are. Just get over yourself," he said. Funny, wasn't that what Jenny had told him when he'd broke up with her?

"You're going to wish you never did this, Nate, I swear, I will ruin your life," she said through gritted teeth. He cocked his head at her.

"Really? Is that a threat? I can turn you in, you know?" he asked. She turned on her heel and stalked away. He shut the door silently behind him. Damn, he was going through girls like crazy, but he'd done it. That bitch was out of his life.

_Show of hands. How many of you think __**S**__ and __**N **__will bring it back together?____How many of you think that __**B**__ will remain true to her word? Little __**J**__'s been quiet too. She's planning something, I can feel it. And, what about __**C**__? What's his role? Probably the guy who everyone goes running to when they need a shoulder to cry on. Keep in touch because there's not a me without you!_

**A/N: Okay, only one or two more chapters left in the story. I have no idea where to take it now, and maybe I'll just leave it right here, but review and tell me if you have any ideas! Oh, and check out my profile. I have some stories under debate and need to know rather I should continue them or not, so reviews are wanted! **


	4. Save the Whales!

**A/N: Alright, here's the other chapter that you wanted. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar**

Save the Whales!

**The Save the Whales Banquet**

Blair stood with Serena and Isobel. She fingered the stem of her drink and scanned the room. Chuck was sauntering towards them. Nate was standing with his mother. Jenny was laughing with her friends. Vanessa? Where was Vanessa? Oh well, who really cared about her?

"You okay, Blair?" Serena asked. Blair wrinkled her nose as classical music started to play.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how lame this banquet thing is. Why couldn't they do something other than whales? There's cats that need homes!" she said. God she was tacky tonight. She was really losing her touch.

"Cats?" Serena repeated. Blair shrugged.

"It was spur of the moment. Maybe we should do pigs," she said, narrowing her eyes as Nate looked at her. He looked away quickly.

"Pigs? That's a harsh thing to be calling my boy, Blair," Chuck said as he finally reached them. Luckily, the monkey or ferret thing wasn't there tonight. "Well, I'm waiting."

"Go screw yourself, Chuck," she said as Nate approached too. He stood there with his hands in his pockets. Blair pretended he wasn't there.

"Now, now, Blair," he said, waving his finger at her. She slapped it and rolled her eyes at him.

"You're a pig, Chuck," Serena said. Chuck's eyes ran over her body before ending up back at her eyes. "Seriously? Did you just have to do that?"

"Gotta love the ladies, right, Nathaniel?" Chuck asked Nate. He looked at him and shrugged. "You're not stoned already are you?"

"No, I'm not, Chuck," Nate said coolly. Blair rolled her eyes. Chuck took a drink of his drink and started humming. Nate met Serena's eyes and she gave him a reassuring look. She took Chuck's arm.

"Come dance with me, Chuck," she said and led him to the dance floor as Isobel disappeared to get another drink, leaving them alone. Serena shot him a look from the dance floor that said _you owe me big time!_

"I'm going to pee," Blair said. Nate watched her leave and stood there alone until she returned. "Oh, you're still here."

"Yes, Blair, I'm still here and I need to talk to you," he said and took her hand. He led her out onto the balcony where no one was at. He turned her to face him and took both hands. "I'm sorry." She stared at him.

"Nathaniel Archibald apologizing? Can you say it again? I have to post this on the web," she said and started to pull away, but he pulled her back. "What do you really want, Nate?"

"I want you and only you, Blair," he whispered. She stared at him. "I'll leave you alone if you tell me that you don't want me."  
"Nate, I...I don't know what to say," she said, tripping over her words. He leaned in closer.

"Say yes," he said in a whisper. She smiled at him and threw her arms around him and met his kiss.

"Yes," she whispered against their lips.

_So, __**S**__ did have something to do with it. Looks like __**C**__ thinks he has a girlfriend for once and not a boyfriend. __**N**__ and __**B **__found each other and a happy ending for them. Little __**J**__'s enjoying her time in the spotlight. Didn't everyone have as much fun as I?_

**A/N: Alright, I'm thinking this might be the last chapter unless you absolutely beg me to do another. I think it was a good ending, don't you? Just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed/added me to favourites/added me to story alerts/and added me to your author's alert. You guys are all amazing!**


	5. Final Parting

**A/N: Alright, this is the final chapter, no and's, if's, or but's. I'd love to keep going, but I'm afraid that if I do, then I'll just ruin the story, so I'm stopping here. Enjoy the last chapter and check up every once and a while to see what other one's I have added. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar.**

Final Parting

**Save the Whales?**

Okay, who came up with the idea to have a banquet to save the whales? Like I heard **B** say, why not save the cats or something? Why whales? They're fat and ugly. Yuck. But, the banquet did bring in a lot of cash and I happened to be able to wear my new Betsey dress I bought from, well, what do you care? I don't want copy cats, but there was two others there last night, so sorry, guys, but my identity was not revealed! There was lots of drama last night, don't you all agree? I do! Oh, God, I have to make this short, I had one martini too many and now I have a pounding head ache.

**Happy Endings:**

Why so sad, Gossip Girlers? I know, it was an end to good drama, but hey, who are we to judge? So, **B** got her Prince Charming, shock there, isn't it? Nah, **B** always gets her way. What about **N**? I think he's happy to have his conflict resolved with **B**...I think. Poor, poor **S** all she has is **C **and his stupid...monkey?...she once again lost her man to the Queen B, and it stands for bitch, not **B**'s name. Maybe she'll find love with **D**, but who wants to be involved with _him?_ Little **J**'s rise to fame is going pretty good, but she's hiding her broken heart. Too bad, I was pulling for her. Oh, and don't forget about **D**, poetry boy. Anyone I'm missing? Anyone at all? That's what I thought. What do ya'll think about the triplets moving in? My next targets. Yes, I said ya'll, anyone have a problem with it? Too bad if you do!

**Your emails:**

Dear Gossip Girl,

Do I know you? Do you know me? Don't be a bitch, tell me!

-Jarod Kinly

Dear JK,

One question: Who the hell are you and why would I know you? Next!

Yo, Gossip Girl!

My friends have been teasing me and I think that I can help you. **C**'s animal? So not a ferret, it's a monkey, get it right!

Love yah, Happy

Yo, Happy!

Are you one of those annoying skater people type guy? Hope not, because they...well, never mind. And yeah, I know it's a monkey...now. Would you happen to be the **C** in question? And, love yah? Hardly.

Gossip Girl:

What shoes did you have on last night? The really bright turquoise pumps? If so, they were to die for!

-Love your shoes

Love your shoes:

Like I'd tell you!

**Final Parting:**

To all my faithful Gossip Girlers, thank you and I love you ALL! Another round of gossip will be coming and another round of Gossip Girlers. For all you heading off the college, good luck and all of you sticking around, keep posted for drama! Love you all and I am not going to thank you twice because you were lucky to get it once. Goodbye to those who are heading out and hello to those who are arriving and nice seeing you again to all of those who are remaining loyal! See ya'll soon!

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl_

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who have reviewed the entire story and hung around while I updated. I think I ended on a good note and I might be writing a story on Gossip Girl: the Carlyles, so, keep checking in to see. Oh, and please read one of my other stories, I'd love to hear what you have to say! **


End file.
